Suddenly Something I'm Not
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: Raina is a former friend of Jeff Hardy (Oh, yet another Hardy fic), what will either do, when they meet up again?
1. Introduction, Sort of

Hello folks!  Missed me much?  This is sort of going to be a summary to start this story.  No LONG ASS NOTES until later. lol.  Just wanted to tell you that I am happy to be back!****

This is another story kind of like Happenstance, featuring Jeff Hardy and an original character, Raina.  You'll really just have to read.  That's about all the hints I can give. lol.  I have been thinking about this for a while.  Okay, I am gonna start really writing now.

Much love.


	2. Suddenly Something I'm Not

**SUDDENLY SOMETHING I'M NOT**

Disclaimer:  I do not own, and I am not affiliated with the WWE.  This in no way reflects the real life of anyone.

A/N:  I may have gotten an idea off of ya.  If I did, it's cuz I love ya! lol.

            Raina sat in her locker room, looking at the ceiling.  It had been almost a year and a half since she had been in this room, she remembered the night exactly.  It had been Jeff and Matt's last night there.  She wanted to cry thinking of it.  Her and Jeff had been best friends, and most fans had expected more, and Matt was almost like an older brother, but kind of like a dad at the same time.  She decided to stop thinking about it and get ready.

            Shannon and Shane had hit it big to, which meant that she was the last of the original group.  "How did that happen?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.  She grabbed her clothing for the night and headed into the bathroom.

            ~Meanwhile~

            Vince sat some of his superstars down.  He was treating them to a show, and he would sit with them.  He laughed to himself, who would have ever thought he would think so highly of himself.  The men sat a bit uneasy, not knowing what was coming.

            Vince looked carefully at the men, Shannon Moore, Shane (Gregory) Helms, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Hunter Helmsley, and Chris Jericho.  Jim "JR" Ross and The King joined them.  

            "Guys, we are going to have fun tonight," Vince began, there was a groan, the guys didn't think they could handle another RAW Roulette, "You all are going to a show with me, which will be one of the Carolina Wrestling Association (A/N: made up!)"

            Jeff, Shane, Matt, and Shannon all sort of jumped up to celebrate.  It had been a while since they had talked to some of their friends there, and they were looking forward to being entertained.  They all quickly piled into a limo and excitedly told King about all of the girls at CWA.

            ~Back At Raina's room~

            She snapped the handcuffs on her arm.  She laughed softly to herself.  "How did I get to be so different from myself?" she asked, looking in the mirror at her freshly black and deep purple hair.  "I haven't done this since…" She looked down and shut her mouth, brushing her hair and looking at the boots she had decided to wear.

            She pulled the knee-high smiley toe socks all the way up and adjusted the toes so that the smiles were on top of all of them.  She slid her leg into the knee-high, 7-inch heeled boot.  The heel sort of belled at the bottom, and the boot was laced in the back instead of the front.  She slid into the tiny, shiny, leather skirt, and quickly laced up the corset she had on.

            "Done." She smiled at herself, and played with her hair.  It was make-up time, and she went with all blacks and purples.  The other set of handcuffs went on the other arm, to be decoration, along with the large purple and black slave bracelet she had gotten for her 18th birthday from Matt.  It seemed so long ago, but it had only been a year and a quarter ago.  She sat down and watched the monitor for the beginning of the show.

            Jeff and Matt sat quietly, watching every person to see if they remembered that particular person.  Jeff silently wished to see Raina, he had felt so bad about leaving, but when the WWE calls, it waits for no one to answer, he reasoned to himself.

            "Matt, do you think she hates us?"  Jeff looked unsure of the answer, and he definitely didn't look confident.

            "How do you do the Swanton?"  Matt asked quietly, suddenly remembering the hurt in her eyes when she found out, as she was on a stretcher.  "I don't want to think about it, Jeff, she has every right to hate us, but let's hope she doesn't."

            Jeff sat quietly, sensing the end of the conversation, and looked forward, just sort of wondering.

            Raina was told by a stagehand that the time had come.  She got up, straightened herself in the mirror and walked to the position behind the curtain.  George, the "manager" of CWA had decided that he would use a song from Raina's band to do a video, and that she would return to watch it, then have a run-in.

            "Ladies and gentlemen," he stated, "I have missed someone from this company a lot, and I am sure a lot of you have as well…  Please welcome, Sinne (sin)."  The crowd roared loudly as Raina put on her "stage face" and walked out.  

            It was so weird for her to walk out and not have someone at her side.  She walked down quickly and got into the ring, like Stacy does.  George explained to the crowd about what was about to happen with the "tribute" video to her dedication after her career-threatening injury.

            The video started quietly to "Not Enough" (A/N: by Our Lady Peace, and I don't own, it, but for our purposes, a different band sings it, with Raina as lead vocals).
    
    There's nothing you can say
    
    Nothing you can do
    
    There's nothing in between
    
    You know the truth
    
    Nothing left to face
    
    There's nothing left to lose
    
    Nothing takes your place
    
    When they say 
    
    You're not that strong
    
    You're not that weak
    
    It's not your fault
    
    And when you climb up to your hill
    
    Up to your place
    
    I hope you're well
    
    There's nothing left to prove
    
    There's nothing I won't do
    
    There's nothing like the pain
    
    I feel for you
    
    Nothing left to hide
    
    Nothing left to fear
    
    I am always here
    
    When they say 
    
    You're not that strong
    
    You're not that weak
    
    It's not your fault
    
    And when you climb up to your hill
    
    Up to your place
    
    I hope you're well
    
    What you want
    
    What you lost
    
    What you had
    
    What is gone is over
    
    What you got
    
    What you love
    
    What you need
    
    What you have is real
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough, I'm sorry
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough
    
    It's not enough...
    
    When they say 
    
    You're not that strong
    
    You're not that weak
    
    It's not your fault
    
    And when you climb up to your hill
    
    Up to your place
    
    I hope you're well
    
    It's not enough
    
    No
    
    It's not enough

It's not enough

She watched.  The video started with singles shots of her, but it eventually hit pictures of her with Jeff.  She twinged when it showed her last night, and what had made it that way.  All of the pictures were making her tear up a bit.  She hadn't expected the video to show so much of Jeff, considering most of the song was about him, and sort of showed some of her newfound emotions of anger towards him.

Jewel, one of the other girls attacked Raina as planned, after the video, and a match was set for them.  A "Bra and Panties" match would be held in a few minutes, so Raina returned to her room to put on some nice underwear that wouldn't embarrass her mother too much.  

The match was more of a wrestling match than most folks believed it would be, and when the end was a draw, every male thought he had died and gone to heaven.  Raina was a complete contrast to Jewel, her dark hair to Jewel's blonde, Raina's long legs and large chest to Jewel's "Trish-like" look.  The girls went into the back and began to get ready to leave when the owner of the company walked in with the members of the WWE.

Raina jumped into the closest shirt and pants near her, and Jewel laughed when the shirt was a Union Pines High School football shirt and a pair of Union Pines sweatpants, which apparently had been Jeff's due to the name on them.  

"Girls, meet Vince McMahon and all of his workers."  He stated simply then walked out.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. McMahon." Raina said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me." Vince added quietly into her ear as she shivered in "eewwness".

A/N:  Okay, that was getting a bit too long for my liking, sorry.  I have this thing about huge chapters, because I get pulled away in the middle and can never find my place.  I will continue right now with Chapter 2 to go with this, but I hope you like the story so far!  Please review!


	3. Now's a Time For Forgiveness?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Raina.  The title of this chapter is from Our Lady Peace's "Sorry".

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!  I will love you forever.  lol.  This is going to be the story I work on from now on, so, I think Sweet Chin Music may be over, unless you all check it out and Review! lol.

**TODAY'S A TIME FOR FORGIVENESS, YOU WERE NEVER THAT GOOD TO ME**

            Raina backed away from Vince only to be attacked and swung around by Shane and Shannon.  Jeff and Matt watched quietly, noticing how different she was from the girl they remembered.  Her hair a dark color instead of the neon colors that Jeff remembered, with the handcuffs for bracelets.  

            "If she weren't laughing, I wouldn't have known it was her." Matt mumbled to Jeff.

            "What happened to her?  I mean, she looks so different…" Jeff looked at Matt, hoping for answers but only got a shrug in response.

            Raina went to her bag and grabbed some normal clothing of hers and got a shower as Jewel kept the guys busy.  She returned in about five minutes, dressed in tight black flared pants, and a tight black velvety shirt.  Jewel left the room as Raina put on some platform shoes, and fixed her hair.

            Vince left the room quietly to get something to drink and to use the restroom, and leave the friends alone.

            "So, Shane, Shannon, how are you two?" Raina asked, looking at them from her mirror.

            "Great, hey, did you see that Matt and Jeff are here?" Shannon asked in a mocking tone of voice.

            "Of course I did, who could miss the colored freak?  And who could miss Matt and his 'mattitude'?"  She asked, in a tone of voice that could put a dagger in anyone's back.  "So, how are you two?  Or, no, wait, you guys are too good to talk to me, so forget it."  Raina sat on the couch, in between Chris and Hunter, and immediately started flirting with them.  

            "I am not too good to talk to you.  I am just busy!" Jeff yelled at her, his eyes wild.

            "I am busy too, but I had time to leave you messages on your machine."

            "I never got them."  Jeff looked confused, but then remembered the trust issue with his last girlfriend.  "My ex thought I was cheating on her, so I guess she just sort of erased them…"

            "And I am the queen of Atlantis!" Raina told him half-heartedly.  "Just get out of my room, Jeff, you aren't welcome here anymore.  You signed that paper when you left without telling me until I was being put into the ambulance for _saving _your ass, so you could get the titles."

            "It's not my fault.  You would have freaked out on us."

            Raina stood in response to him, and began to yell.  "You want me to freak out?  Here I am, I am freaking out!  Do you have any idea how much my therapy hurt?  I couldn't walk for the longest time because I had hurt my neck severely so that you would have the titles, I only wanted the best for you.  And you know what else, Jeff?  I had thought I could prove to you and me that my love for you was strong, to believe I actually thought that I loved you and you felt the same?  Well, I know better now."  She pointed to the door, and gave him a "death stare" until he was out of the room.

            Jewel walked in, and got dressed.  The girls were about to leave until Vince returned.

            "I need to talk to you, Raina."  Vince stated softly.

            "Yes sir?"

            "I want you to be a part of our family, starting tomorrow night, on Raw is War."  Vince watched as her eyes lit up.

            "Of course, I would love to sir!"

            "I talked to your boss, your contract has been handed over to me."

            Raina rushed to get everything packed and take it to the hotel room.

            Jeff sat outside next to the limo the guys had come in.  It was unusually cold for North Carolina in September, but he didn't care, he felt unusually guilty inside anyhow.  Matt joined him, while giving Jeff the long sleeved t-shirt he had come in.

            "Thanks, man.  Didn't mean to forget it…" Jeff looked down at the "Team Extreme" shirt that he held in his hands.  "Do you remember when we used to call you me and Raina team extreme?" He asked, quietly, still looking towards the shirt, but more at his own hands.

            "Yeah.  I remember it.  Jeff, she has every right to be mad, I hope you realize this."  Matt started looking at his hands also, but then at Jeff's.  How different the two were, Matt the clean 'American boy', no nail-polish, but still on the 'wild side', and Jeff who was apparently from some other planet, the painted nails, pure green eyes…  Everything the girls love, Matt thought.

            "I know she has the right to be mad, but I didn't think that her words could hurt so bad."

            "It's because you love her!" Matt laughed, and said in a taunting tone.

            "Leave me alone, Matt.  I can't help it."  Jeff blushed softly and looked at the asphalt underneath him.

            "Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood.  I think she had a bad day…"  Matt patted Jeff on the back and stood up, helping his brother up.

            "I wish everything could go back.  If I knew she would have done that, I would have told her sooner, and maybe I would have even told her how I feel.  If I tell her now she'll just smack me."  Jeff looked down and put on the shirt.

            "I don't know if that is true, but let's get in this limo and get comfortable before Shane and Shannon come.


	4. Dreams Come True, If You Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Raina.  The song is "SomeWhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  I love you all! lol.  Now, onto the story…  I hope you like this chapter!

**DREAMS COME TRUE, ONLY IF YOU BELIEVE**

            Raina was walking to her car in the parking lot, only a few minutes behind the WWE group.  She could hear King yelling about puppies, Shane and Shannon laughing about how much Jeff and Matt would hate Vince, and she could hear Vince telling JR about his newest investment.

            ~Monday, Raleigh North Carolina~

            Raina parked her car in the normal parking lot, and walked to the security gate.  She showed her pass to the burly guard and walked through.  She saw Shane and Shannon walking into a room, and asked them for directions.

            "I need to see Mr. McMahon…" she said softly.

            "Down the hall and to the right sweetie pumpkin," Shane said to her after hugging her.

            Raina was told by Vince that she was sharing Shane and Shannon's locker room, and only when she walked in (after knocking) did she find out it also contained Lita and the Hardy Boyz.  Lita ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

            "Jeff told me.  He's really excited you're here, even if he doesn't say so…" Lita whispered into Raina's ear.

            "It ends tonight, I am not mad anymore, and I am sick of hiding my feelings… Especially since I work here now."  Raina whispered back before going over to Jeff.  "We need to talk," she said to him quietly before walking slowly out of the room and into the parking area, in between a few of the tractor-trailers.

            "Yeah?" Instantly, Raina knew it was Jeff.

            "We need to talk."  She only had just begun to notice how dark it was getting.  Jeff walked closer to her, and took her hand.  He slowly led her into he open parking lot, from which you could see the sunset.

            "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, looking ahead at the sunset.  As he looked ahead, his eyes glazed a bit, and it was easy to tell he was in his own world of thought.

            "Jeff, what's wrong?" Raina stepped next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Just like old times' she thought.

            "Sometimes, I just remember little things about my mom and I just sort of wish that she could see me know and let me know what she thinks of me."  Jeff's eyes started to tear up a bit.

            "I'm sure she thinks highly of you.  I'm sure she is proud.  She's probably looking down on you and helping to guide you down the right path, along with my dad."  Raina's eyes teared up as she thought about losing her father shortly after Jeff's mother had passed.

            Jeff sensed her sadness and turned a bit, hugging her to him tightly.  "I'm sure your dad is so proud of you that he can't believe it."  Jeff kissed her on the top of the head, as they both watched the sun set.  "I know I am proud of you."

            "Jeff, can we pretend that CWA never happened?"  Raina asked hopefully.

            "Of course, pumpkin."  Jeff called her by her old nick name.  "But on one condition."

            "What would that be, Jeff?" she asked, her head leaning on his chest.

            "Go out with me."

            "WHAT?!?"  She almost fell over.

            "Go out with me."  He stated again.

            "Okay."  Raina began crying soon after.

            "What's wrong?" Jeff asked, rubbing her back, looking up at the sky, with the stars that were beginning to show in the sky.

            "It's just like everything I've always wanted is happening at one time."  Raina kept on crying, with Jeff holding her tightly, until he kissed her softly, under the full moon.

            When the two returned to the locker room, Jeff brushed his deep purple and blue hair, and slid into a wife-beater.  He began painting the intricate design on himself with the black light body paint.  Raina watched him, and turned on the radio.  The song that was on was just beginning.  Raina turned it up and began singing loudly;

Last time I talked to you   
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
  
We laid underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched you float away

Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives  
  
I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait   
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know your out there, ohhh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach ohhhhhh  
I know...  
  


            Raina began to laugh.  "Your hair is purple.  I always think of you when I hear this song."  Jeff looked at her, and began smiling slowly and continued with his painting until there was a knock at the door and Raina was told that she needed to get ready for her first segment in Raw.


	5. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, because if I did own like any WWE superstar, I definitely would not be sitting here typing.

A/N: Okay, Happenstance is DONE!  Sweet Chin Music is, DONE!  That leaves this story, and I have a weekend along with another day off, hopefully I will get this done and start another story.  Reviews are LOVED!  So please, please, please, make Lizzie a happy writer?!?  Okay, thanks…

**A MOMENT LIKE THIS**

            Raina stopped watching Jeff and got up to grab her clothes for her first WWE segment.  She slipped into her black dress pants, followed by the red plaid skirt, and her black tank top.  She finished the outfit off with a red fishnet "shirt" and her handcuffs, with the slave bracelet, and her hair up messily.  She looked in the mirror, and then back at Jeff.

            "Whatcha think, boy?" She giggled at him.

            "Nice.  If you weren't leaving, and I didn't need to go out soon, I might just pounce on you here!"  He laughed and grabbed her in a tight hug, which soon turned into a kiss.

            "Get a room!" Matt laughed upon entering the room.

            "We got one, but you walked into it." Jeff laughed at him.

            "They need her, so just stop the molestation!" Matt yelled at Jeff, tugging Raina out the door and down the hallway to the tech area behind the curtains.  "Kane, this is Synne, Synne, this is Kane!"  Matt laughed as he used the stage names of the two.

            Lilian announced the two, and they walked slowly down the ramp to Kane's music, "Slow Chemical".

_The wonder of the world is gone_

_I know for sure_

_All the wonder that I want I found in her_

_As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn_

_And the flame returns_

_Every intuition fails to find its way_

_One more table turned around and back again_

_Timing I'm more lost than found when she's not around_

_When she's not around I feel it coming down_

_Give me what I could never ask for_

_Connect me and you could be my chemical now_

_Give me the drug you know I'm after_

_Connect me and you could be my chemical_

_When everybody wants you_

_When everybody wants you_

_When everybody wants you_

_Everybody wants you_

_So give me what I could never ask for_

_Connect me and you could be my chemical now_

_Give me the drug you know I'm after _

_Connect me and you could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical_

_You could be the chemical_

            Raina listened to the words of the song.  It had meaning now, that she hadn't thought about before.  She softly sang along, and got in the ring.  Kane introduced her, and called Triple H out.  Triple H came out, and as scripted, charged the ring, and grabbed Raina by the hair.  The Hurricane helped, and all was well in the wrestling world.

            Raina returned to her locker room to get ready for her newly announced match, a tag team match with Trish, against Ivory and Victoria.  It was sort of scary for her, but Jeff seemed to understand and sat with her until it was time for his match.

            "I've gotta go, sweetheart, but I need you to know I completely have faith that you will do great!"  He smiled softly, kissed her on the forehead and ran out of the room, getting into his hyper attitude.

            Trish walked in quietly.  "Hey, Raina right?"

            "Yeah…" Raina started playing with the hem of her skirt.

            "I'm Trish.  We're teaming tonight."  Trish was trying to read Jeff's new girlfriend, but saw nothing, except for pain, and that she couldn't understand at all.  "Is something wrong?"  She sat down on a chair, and pulled it over.

            "I guess I'm just sort of nervous…  And I don't feel very well.  I had a few dark matches with Victoria while she was training, and when I was getting back in shape to get in the ring, and I just don't feel safe around her."  Raina looked up at Trish.

            "To tell you the truth, I don' like her.  Everyone thinks the whole crazed lunatic thing is an act.  But it really isn't.  I really do think she is obsessed with my sex life.  It worries me a lot.  And she talks about giving me pretty little bruises on my pretty little body and my pretty little face?  I mean, I'm afraid of her, but I will wrestle her, you take Ivory."  Trish looked at Raina, trying to see if that was all that was wrong.

            "No, I can wrestle her.  You have a big match with her coming up.  I can take her, but it's just weird with her.  She really is sick or something."  Raina looked up at Trish, and the two realized they both had a new friend.

            "Thanks.  She just freaks me out a lot, ya know?  But I think there is something else wrong with you.  You can tell me, I keep things on the down-low."  Trish giggled.

            "Nothing's wrong other than that.  I mean, I guess I just haven't been happy for a while."  Raina looked at her hands, and ignored her wrists.

            "Wait a minute.  You mean to tell me that the one girl that Jeff loves more than anything is unhappy?"  Trish asked, surprised.

            "He doesn't tell me he loves me…" Raina looked up, a bit surprised at Trish.

            "Before he even asked you out it was 'Raina this, Raina that, she's so wonderful, she is so beautiful!'" Trish laughed.

            "WHAT?" Raina almost fell off her chair.

            "Yeah.  He is really in love…  But I guess he is scared to say it.  He hasn't had much luck in love for a while."  Trish looked to the ceiling.  "Emotional abuse is worse than physical.  And believe me, his past girlfriends played with him so much that I doubt he could tell his own family he loves them."  

            "I didn't know that." Raina said before standing up.  "So, what should I wear for our match?"

            "He'll come around, but how about short shorts and a tiny top?"  Trish laughed and stood up to help Raina look.

            "Sounds good."

_A/N:  I know this chapter kind of stunk, but it was an update.  I don't know, I changed it like six times, so…  I got tired of trying.  Please review!  Please?!?  I love you all!  Much love._


	6. Fade

Disclaimer: I only own Raina.

A/N:  Wow.  More reviews!  Yay! lol.  I got a good idea for a story, so I am kinda hoping to start that one tonight….  Yeah. lol.  Please read and review my stories, and the ones on my favorites list.  Much love.

**FADE**

            Raina had changed into a pair of tiny fake leather shorts, and a small black halter-top.  She fixed her hair quickly, and then went to meet Trish at the entrance to the arena.  She still had on her leather cuff bracelets, and refused to take them off.

            Jeff and Matt were doing commentary with King and JR at the little announcers island thing.  Eric was sitting there too, telling the world how wonderful he was, and that he had found Synne all by himself.  Jeff was fuming, but for the sake of Raina kept his mouth shut.

            Trish came out to her theme, "It's Time To Rock And Roll" and waited at the end of the ramp.  Raina put on her game face and began out to "I Need a Little Time" (Torrie's theme in reality) and joined her partner.  The two walked to opposite stairs and got in the ring so that they would only have one person attacking each.

            Raina checked her cuffs a few more times, just to make sure they would fall off.  Victoria interrupted her checking, and quickly ripped the cuffs off.  Jeff and Matt were amazed to see the red designs on Raina's wrists, and Trish was quickly eliminated from the match.  It was Raina vs. Ivory and Victoria.  Trish went to the announcers table, and was questioned by everyone.

            Jeff's heart had dropped when he saw the familiar marks on her arm.  He knew what they were, and that she did it to get rid of pain, but he still couldn't make heads or tails of her reasons.  

            The match ended quickly, with Raina getting the crap beaten out of her, and practically stripped by Victoria.  She walked up the ramp, holding her ribs, keeping her wrists close to her.  

            Raina ran into her locker room only to find Jeff sitting on the couch.

            "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

            "I thought you stopped this, this…  I thought you stopped hurting yourself.  It's so stupid.  It's pointless, and it hurts me that you can't understand that I love you and don't want you to do this."  Jeff started to get hysterical, running his hands through his hair every few seconds.

            "I don't want to hurt you…" Raina got up and ran out of the room.

            Jeff sat back down, tears streaming out of his eyes.  Little did he know that his troubles were about to get worse.


	7. I Wish It Would Rain

Disclaimer: Raina is the only thing I own.  The song is "I wish it would rain" by The Temptations, supposedly

A/N:  This story is making me angry, it's not flowing, but I will overcome. lol.  I demand that this story be good! lol.  I want to start on another story that is floating around, I guess that is why this isn't flowing very well.  Oh well.  Oh, and I have no idea, where last chapter's title came from. lol…

**I WISH IT WOULD RAIN**

            Vince jumped in front of Raina, he was livid.  

            "WHAT IS ON YOUR WRISTS?!"  He demanded loudly.

            "Nothing, Mr. McMahon…"  She jumped back to turn around.

            "I know what it is, and you're fired because of it!"  Vince yelled at the top of his lungs.  Raina's heart stopped beating.  She turned bright white, and began crying immediately.  "You can come back when you aren't as crazy."  Vince stated calmly before he walked away.

            She piled into a little ball in the hallway, crying hysterically as she looked at her wrists, and as quickly as she had been fired, she looked around for anything sharp.  Jeff had heard someone get fired, and he went out to explore, and quickly found his girlfriend.

            "Who got fired?" he asked, looking around.

            "Me."

            "WHAT?"

            "Yeah, so let me guess what your next words are 'I can't date you'."  She looked into Jeff's eyes, fully expecting to be dumped, and she seemed okay with it.

            "Never.  It just means you are moving in with me."  Jeff hugged her tightly, and he moved her into his room, got her changed, and took her home.

            Jeff had to leave the next day, but left Raina with everything she could need to live in his house, and the promise that he would be back in two days.  Raina could do nothing but watch him drive away, humming to herself the tune of "I Wish It Would Rain".

Sun shines in the sky,

Please go away,

My girls found another and is on her way

With her went my future

My life is filleed with gloom

So day after day I stay locked up in my room

To you it may sound strange

But I wish it would rain

Long so badly

I wanna go outside

Everyone knows

That a man aint supposed to cry

I got to cry

Crying eases the pain

This hurt I feel inside

Words could never explain

I wish it would rain

Day in day out

My tear stained face

Pressed against the windowpane

My eyes search the skies so desperately for rain

Cuz raindrops will hide my teardrops

And no one will ever know that I'm crying, crying,

When I go outside

To the world outside my tears I refuse to explain

Oh I wish it would rain

Let it rain

~*~ A FEW MONTHS LATER ~*~

            Raina had adjusted to life in Jeff's house.  Feed the fish, take care of any plants that were real, which were not many, and just try to keep up part of the lawn.  Trish called once and a while, but nothing major.  

            She had decided that Jeff was too good for her, but had tried not to cut herself for his sake.  

            Jeff returned one day to an unusually quiet house.

            "Raina, honey?  It's Jeff…" He wandered around his house to find her in the bedroom, putting on her make-up.  "You don't need make-up" he said softly, walking up to hug her, only noticing that she fit into his arms even better than before.  "You look great."  He said softly, kissing her neck.

            "Thanks."  Raina sat still, afraid she would feel sick again soon, and so she didn't want to run to the bathroom and ruin the half-day that Jeff had home.

            He next morning, Jeff kissed Raina goodbye and complimented her again on how wonderful she looked to him.  He was going on tour to Europe for two weeks, and then to Australia and Asia for a week each.  One month away, Raina wanted to go with him, but Vince was worried that she may distract Jeff from his touring and work.

            Life was becoming routine for her, and Raina was getting a bit bored with feeding the fish, taking care of the lawn, taking care of the house, and going shopping…  But she remained where she was, and the way she was, or so she thought.

            The month was over quickly, but still not soon enough for Jeff, who had bought a beautiful diamond ring in Europe for his girlfriend, who he wanted to be his wife.  Jeff drove as fast as he could home in the rental car, looking at the ring box in the passenger seat at almost every possible free moment he had.

            Jeff ran into the house, yelling for Raina, yet again.  He ran all over the house, looking under tables, and everything else.  Jumping the stairs a few at a time, he looked in the guest room, his room, the study, and then finally the bathroom, where he wished he hadn't come home.

            Raina was laying, white and cold, on the bathroom floor.

            "Raina, come on honey, please?  It's Jeff, come on honey, wake up, please?"  He went to touch her, and started crying when he realized she hadn't just died.  "Why did you…" Jeff put his hand to her arm, then realized she hadn't tried to die this time.  Her wrists were finally healed, completely scarred over, but with no new cuts.

            Jeff slowly went to the bedroom and fed his fish.  He called 911 and told them what he knew.  A week later, the results of the autopsy came in, and were released to Jeff.

            "'The cause of death seems to be starvation, but searches of the home show that it was not forced by a Mr. Jeff Hardy.  No charges shall be made.'" The officer told Jeff quietly.  

            "Thank you sir."  Jeff shook the man's hand, and walked back into the house.  He sat on the couch, still in the daze that he was left in when he found the love of his life on the floor.  He grabbed one of her boxes, and found her journal.  He began to read;

'Dear Diary,

            Today was pure hell.  The hunger is killing me, but when I think about it, I realize that I look better now.  Jeff said it himself.  I love him more than anything, and if he likes me better this way, then I am going to stay this way, or get better for him.  Well, I better find something to do to forget my stomach.

Raina'

            Jeff almost broke down immediately.  The day he had come home flooded his mind.  How he had complimented her on getting thinner, and therefore she had continued her 'diet'.  Although he felt guilty, he called his brother, father, and friends, and had a small party, with lots of food, in Raina's honor.

            Before he went to sleep that night, Jeff softly started talking to Raina instead of praying or any other sort of nighttime ritual.

            "Raina, I know you are up there, because you were my only love.  I want you to know I will always remember you.  Okay?  Well, I jut want you to watch over me…  Okay?"  Jeff turned over and went to sleep, completely unaware that Raina was with him in spirit, watching over him, just as proud as every, with his mom.  She wished she could have said goodbye, and told him how much he meant, but decided to protect him for his fans.

A/N:  There ya go.  I had to end it, and I know it sucked major butt, but it's all good, ya know?  Now I can start on my other story, which I think is gonna include Jeff too…  The story I am think sort of can have anyone it wants.  Oh well, Off to work some more.  I'm sorry that this story was sort of weird, but I didn't feel it very well I guess.


End file.
